


Guaimenter

by TexasDreamer01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Image Prompt, Peri-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/pseuds/TexasDreamer01
Summary: "They had figured out his name nearly two weeks ago."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://texasdreamer01.tumblr.com/post/66547741278/millennium-bling-source-yugi-had-let-him-take). Please note that this was prompted by an image, which has since been deleted. The artist has also deleted their Pixiv account, and while I will not repost the fanart even though it has been deleted, I will provide the following (added to the original tumblr post that I had added this ficlet to):
> 
> [Fanart original post (dead link)](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=3979927)
> 
> [Fanart moved post (dead link)](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=45522107)  
>     
>  [Artist's Pixiv account (dead link)](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=802972)

Yugi had let him take over for the remainder of the class, happy to escape the boredom of a quiet classroom and mildly perturbed by the request. The change-over was quick enough though - his excuse of wanting to be out of his Soul Room for a while worked better than expected.

Nobody was paying the spirit any attention. He liked it better that way, silently glad that this was the one class their friends weren’t in. It would have been rather awkward to interact with them in the sort of mood he was in.

Shifting in the wooden chair, he brought a hand to his face, resisting the urge to grimace at the pulsating sparks of pain in his eyes. It couldn’t have been from the transition from a dimly-lit room to a brightly-lit one - not like that sort of thing ever bothered him in the first place, he was a bit too dead to be truly bothered by such things - he knew that much. The only thing that could cause this pain would be the turmoil in his heart.

They had figured out his name nearly two weeks ago. It still settled unfamiliarly on his tongue, and he was at odds with either accepting it or begging Yugi to keep calling him his Other Self.

He curled ever so slightly more around the Puzzle, a hand cradling it in his lap. Tears prickled at his eyes, the burning sensation acute and startling, causing his breath to catch.

It ended up being a quiet sort of grieving. Tears did not overflow from his eyes, nor did his body shake unduly to try to keep breathing. Nobody looked over, and for that he was glad, “protected” though he was by the guise of his other.

Yugi couldn’t hear the sheer aching in his heart, either. For all the times he had failed, not once was the younger present to witness such weakness from him. Daring to bemoan his own situation - one that he had long accepted - was nothing short of a failure to himself and others.

Others might think him callous. So be it. If plodding through the fate he had half-chosen with his game face on was to gain the disappointment of those close to him, then it was something he could accept readily.

He sat like that for long, still moments.

Eventually he gained the courage to check his face for tears, to take a steadying, quiet breath. The class only had maybe a few more seconds before the bell rang in dismissal. He departed to the Puzzle with a murmur of thanks to his aibou in passing.


End file.
